The invention relates to a modular electronic device, for example a car radio, a navigation system or a radar detection system, comprising a fixed module fitted with external electrical contact elements, which is to be mounted on a wall, for example a dashboard, and a detachable module fitted with electronic components and external electrical contact elements, which detachable module can be connected to the fixed module in such a manner that the external electrical contact elements of the two modules are interconnected.
Such a device is known. Especially in the case of car radios this modular structure is frequently used, the advantage being the fact that the car radio does not work without the detachable module (the front panel), which makes it less interesting for thieves if the user takes the front panel with him upon leaving the car. An important aspect of such modular systems is the electrical connection between the two modules, which must be reliable in spite of the fact that one module is detachable. One drawback of the existing device, in which the connection between the two modules is effected and locked by mechanical means, is the fact that a relatively large force must be exerted on the detachable module, or that it takes a relatively complex operation to disconnect said module.